


[vore] Living Dangerously

by wolfbunny



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nothing but vore, Soft Vore, Vore, Warning: Vore, ambiguous vore, just vore, macro/micro vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Makoto is an orca.Nagisa is a penguin.They're friends but can they deny their natural instincts?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just remembered I had another vore fanfic. This is from January 2015.
> 
> Makoto is basically a giant whale-mermaid. Nagisa... well, up to you what he looks like in this. In the picture that inspired this (which has apparently been taken down so I can't link it) he was mostly human with some penguinny attributes, but I drew him myself as just a human wearing a penguin hoodie.

The cold didn’t bother Makoto. He leaned his elbows against the frozen rock, waving his black and white tail slowly to help keep him from sliding back into the ocean. It didn’t seem to bother Nagisa either, as the penguin boy hopped across the rocks toward him. On the other hand, maybe it did, and that was why he always scrambled up Makoto’s arm to nest in his hair.  
  
“Mako-chan?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I was wondering...”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You eat other penguins, right?”  
  
“Yes...” Makoto frowned. He tried not to do it where Nagisa could see, but penguins were a major part of his diet. Nagisa was different, though, because they’d known each other so long. He couldn’t remember ever thinking about eating him.  
  
“I wonder what it’s like for them.” He could feel Nagisa shifting position on top of his head.  
  
“I hadn’t given it much thought,” the orca admitted. “Why?”  
  
“Can I look inside your mouth?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Just curious.”  
  
Makoto wondered if the other penguins had been giving Nagisa a hard time about their friendship. They had to have noticed by now. Or perhaps Makoto, or another orca, had eaten someone Nagisa knew. It was bound to happen. It was an uncomfortable subject, but if Nagisa wanted to look, he didn’t see the harm. The worst that could happen, he supposed, was that Nagisa would decide the penguin-eating thing was a deal-breaker after all. “Okay,” he agreed.  
  
Nagisa dropped down his face onto the rock as Makoto lowered his chin to the ground and opened wide.  
  
“Wow, it’s really ... red.” Nagisa leaned against Makoto’s lower lip and stuck his head in between the rows of teeth. “At least it’s warm. Do you mind if I go inside? Just for a minute.”  
  
Makoto couldn’t answer with Nagisa in the way like that, and Nagisa seemed to interpret this lack of objections as consent. “Don’t swallow me, okay?” he warned as he climbed over Makoto’s teeth to kneel on his tongue. The familiar flavor of penguin seemed to spread across his tongue from the contact point.  
  
“Mako-chan? Don’t close your mouth like that. It’s dark, and I can’t get back out. Mako-chan? I’m ready to get out n—” Nagisa broke off with a yelp as Makoto’s tongue heaved up, guiding him toward the back of the mouth. Makoto could feel him scrabbling against his tongue, but Nagisa couldn’t find any purchase.  
  
Maybe Nagisa wasn’t really so different from other penguins after all. Makoto swallowed.

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it "ambiguous" but it's officially non-fatal, because there's [this follow-up sketch](http://fav.me/d8cjx3c) of Mer-Rei comforting Nagisa afterward.


End file.
